reflections
by TheFlyingGraysons
Summary: adelaide swan, great granddaughter of bella ends up moving into her great grandmothers old house. while trying to find out more on the distant grandmother her mother wished she would have known better, she stumbles upon pictures of a young bella with what appears to be a greek god, along with a cd. then the greek god happens to show up at school, sending addi's life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

The amount of rain this town had was almost alarming, and that was saying something considering Adelaide had lived in the rainier part of Florida. Sadly, in this place, there was no warm weather to counteract the freezing rain. So as Adelaide brought boxes upon boxes into her room, she alternated between tugging on her sweatshirt and yanking it off. You may be asking, Adelaide, why would you move from Florida to the utensil town of Forks, Washington? Why would you leave such warmth for such gloomy weather?

The answer to that would be simple. Her mother was hell-bent on finding out more on her great grandmother, who had been very closed off and private during her life.

Adelaide had never met her, but heard stories of her through her grandmother and mother. The woman had been very quiet, and sad for most of her life. No matter how much her great-grandfather had tried to lift her spirits, it never worked. Although with him, Isabella could somewhat be happy.

So when Adelaide's mother Renee found Isabella's old house for sale, she swiped away and packed their life up for this worn down house and rainy town. Adelaide was less than thrilled to leave her life, but of course had no choice.

It wasn't too bad, Adelaide mused as she climbed up the worn wooden steps to her bedroom. She did have her mother's promise to visit her friends on vacations, and of course she had Snapchat and Facetime and Facebook and all of that to keep up with her old friends. It helped that she was great at making new friends, so she wouldn't be alone for long.

After she had finally placed the last box on her floor, she took a step back and a deep breath. Placing her hands on the doorframe, she closed her eyes and focused on the memories.

It took a moment, flickering like a bad TV reception, before becoming clear and flooding her with scenes of the people who inhabited the house before her.

A dark skinned middle aged man packing up his belongings while teenage twins scurry about, the same man staring lovingly at twin babies placed in a bassinet. Adelaide pushed past those, he must have been the previous owner and not Isabella. A few more people skipped by, Adelaide pushing past them in search of Isabella until, finally, a depressed looking brown haired teenager came into focus. But, as soon as Adelaide focused on her, she faded out like a bad reception.

Adelaide opened her eyes, frowning. Why couldn't she see her?

She focused again, this time speeding past the others until she found Isabella again, this time managing to grasp glimpses. Isabella packing up boxes, staring out the window looking like a ghost, and then, crystal clear, Isabella sitting with what looked like a marble sculpted god. His eyes were gold, his messy hair perfectly styled, his jawline could cut through anything. Interestingly enough, Isabella looked... happy.

As fast as it came, it was gone, and Adelaide fell forward onto the hardwood floor, a solid thud marking her fall.

"Everything alright Addi?" Her mother called up the stairs, breathless from rearranging their furniture.

"Peachy," Adelaide called back, rubbing her skinned elbows. Who was the boy with Isabella?

"Come help me with the couch!" Her mother demanded, irritation clear in her tone.

With a roll of her eyes, Adelaide headed downstairs, the mysterious golden eyed boy stuck in her thoughts.

Making friends in Forks was harder than Adelaide had thought. The boys were more than happy to be friendly, but they didn't realize that she was able to tell what their intentions with girls were. The girls were simply catty and unkind to outsiders. She guessed that was what you got with small towns.

One of the only kind people she had met was Tamara Newton, a golden haired blonde with kind brown eyes framed by long thick lashes and impeccable eyeliner. She had complimented Adelaide's makeup, and the two had gotten into a discussion over their favorite brands.

By the end of the week, Adelaide had made two friends, Tamara Newton and Jasmine Crowley. The two of them had roots going back hundreds of years with Forks, and through their interactions Adelaide was able to see that their ancestors had been friends with Isabella. As usual, anytime she tried to see Bella's past, it was like staring into a fuzzy TV reception. It was driving her nuts.

"Did you hear about the new doctor?" Jasmine asked as they walked to their respective vehicles, her dark curls bouncing with every step she took.

"My mom said he's super attractive." Tamara supplied, digging through her purse for her keys.

"Your mom works at the hospital?" Adelaide turned her eyes to Tamara, who nodded in response.

"His kids start on Monday," Jasmine continued. "They're all adopted."

Adelaide had the faintest memory forming in her mind, but it wouldn't show. It was the same feeling you get when you can't remember the name of something but you can see it in your mind, and no matter how hard you tried to focus on it it just wouldn't show up.

To say Adelaide was irritated was an understatement. Why would the mentioning of the doctors family bring that sort of sensation to mind?

"Have a good weekend guys!" Jasmine broke into Adelaide's thoughts, and she absentmindedly waved goodbye to her friend.

Unlocking the door to her car, Adelaide cranked the music up and drove home. She didn't have many plans for the weekend, her homework was done (perks of not having many friends meant she could utilize study hall). All she planned was exploring more of the Swan house.

No matter how many times she drove anywhere in Forks, she was constantly shocked by the greenery. As much as she wished she despised Forks, she couldn't help but fall in love with all the muted colors.

Before she turned down the road that would lead to her house, she hesitated and kept driving. She had heard a lot of talk about La Push, the Indian reservation, and decided now would be as good a time as any to go explore it. Her mother would be gone this weekend, she had a few loose ends to wrap up in Florida. Adelaide didn't mind not being able to go, considering she had been promised a christmas trip back.

Pulling into a beach marked plainly as "First Beach", Adelaide felt the familiar pull of memories. That was a good sign, she decided as she stepped out of her car. It meant that her great grandmother had been here. Or more likely, her great grandfather had visited this place frequently when he was alive and running wolf.

Ah, yes. The werewolf thing. Adelaide was the only living Swan that knew of that truth. It had died out with her great grandfather Jacob, but with Adelaide's odd ability she stumbled upon it while going through a few of his things. Jacob Black was quite the alpha back in the day.

The minute she stepped foot onto first beach she was overwhelmed with visions of her great grandfather, and what she assumed were his werewolf friends. It all whipped past her and flooded her mind, overwhelming her until she couldn't see First Beach anymore and was sucked straight into only viewing the past.

When she finally snapped out of it, she had seen every bonfire, every pack meeting, every single thing that had happened on this beach that included her great grandfather. Oh, and of course, there was a dark haired man standing over her looking quite alarmed.

"I think we should call an ambulance," She registered the man saying, and she quickly stumbled to her feet.

"There's no need for that!" Adelaide said assuringly. "Just spaced out is all."

"You fell to your knees with your eyes rolling around like you were blind, laid down on the sand, and wouldn't speak." He said critically.

"That happens," Adelaide shrugged it off, and stuck out her hand. "I'm Adelaide."

"Sam," He gingerly shook her hand. "Have you ever gotten your "spacing out" checked out?"

"No," Adelaide said slowly, her hand still wrapped in his. His great grandfather was Sam Uley, who had been Jacob's alpha until Jacob took over. This man had the wolf gene.

"I'll just take this back." Sam removed his hand from hers and eyed her warily.

"I uh," Adelaide rubbed her forehead. "My great grandfather used to live here."

"You are Quileute descent?" Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked over her pale skin. It wasn't as dark as his, but there was a slight tan tint to it.

Adelaide felt the sudden urge to defend her heritage, and stuck her nose up slightly. "I am, actually. Jacob Black was my great grandfather."

"You're a Black?" Sam's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. "There hasn't been a Black on this reservation in nearly a hundred years."

"I'm aware of that." Adelaide fibbed. "My mom bought her great grandmother's house. It's in Forks. I just wanted to come see where my grandfather had grown up."

Sam nodded. "Interesting. He and my great grandfather were friends, at one point."

"That's pretty cool," Adelaide responded awkwardly. She knew that Jacob had up and left his entire pack and his dad to go live a life with Bella, and then never visited until his dad had died. If there were any of the pack left, they would shun the name Jacob Black. Or in this instance, Adelaide Swan. Her mother had taken Isabella's last name and given it to Adelaide.

Sam opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but focused his eyes behind her, near the woods. Adelaide glanced behind her, and saw a flash of grey through the trees.

"Hey, well it was nice meeting you but I gotta go," Sam said abruptly. "Maybe I'll see you around here again?"

"Sure." Adelaide smiled brightly.

Sam nodded to her, and jogged off towards the woods. Giving him privacy, she turned to look at the ocean so he could disappear into wolf mode. Interesting to know that the boys were still shifting. But wouldn't that mean there were vampires around?

Adelaide decided to lay her flannel down on the sand, and sit. Considering she had nothing to do for the weekend, she would spend the rest of her Friday watching the waves. It gave her mind time to think. Maybe she could find Jacob's old house? Search and see what she could possibly find.

What did Forks have in store for her?

 _ **this has been sitting in my drafts for awhile, so i figured I'd post it! if there's interest, i'll post the next chapter! leave me a review telling me what you think!**_

 _ **-theflyinggraysons**_


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend went by faster than Adelaide would have preferred. She had spent Saturday exploring the cliffs in La Push, and Sunday lounging around and mentally preparing for school the following day. Part of her was glad she was in her senior year, but it was bittersweet. She wasn't exactly thrilled to be working for the rest of her life. Especially considering she had no idea what she wanted to do for a career, but that was a whole other can of worms she wasn't willing to delve into.

Monday morning began like any other, with a quick shower and some loud music. She decided on space buns for her hairstyle, leaving two face framing pieces out. She loved doing different styles with her hair. For makeup, it was just brows and eyes. Makeup was another thing she had a passion for, but she wouldn't want to do it for a living. It would only then become something she hated.

Back in her room she changed into her outfit of a grey tank top, dark maroon flannel, and black skinny jeans with the tear on one knee. Digging through her closet, she draped her jean jacket over her arm, and then slung her backpack over her shoulder. As she turned to leave the room, she bumped into her end table, hard enough to cause it to crash over onto the floor.

"Shit," Adelaide swore under her breath, picking the table off. She really hit her hip hard for the heavy table to fall to the ground.

As she picked up the table, she noticed she had knocked a floorboard loose. When she bent down to push it back in, she got a vision of a pale hand bending down and placing a smooth box underneath the rough flooring. Her curiosity peaked, she pried the board up the rest of the way and took the same smooth box out of its home of dust and spiderwebs.

Glancing at her phone to make sure she had enough time, Adelaide lifted the lid up and quirked a brow at the contents. There was a CD laying on top, unlabeled. She took it out and placed it in her bag, deciding to listen to it on the way to school. The pictures placed under it made her breath catch in her throat.

The same gorgeous god she had seen in the vision of Bella was pictured yet again next to her. Bella wore a dark green dress with a black shrug, and looked awkwardly the person taking the photo. The man was dressed in a grey suit with a blue undershirt, and appeared to be patronizing the person taking the photo, looking directly at the camera with a crooked grin on his face.

Adelaide felt her heart flutter as she gazed at his face, embarrassingly enough she felt a twinge of longing as she stared at the photo. Tearing her eyes away from the golden eyed stranger, she flipped the photo over, relief flooding her as she saw the name _Edward Cullen_ scrawled in messy handwriting on the back. She now had a name for the gorgeous stranger.

Checking her phone again, Adelaide nearly placed the photo in her bag along with the CD, just so she could stare at Edward all day, but decided against it. It was creepy for her to be so attached to a dead boy. However, she _was_ going to listen to the CD on the way to school. Maybe it was some sort of mixtape Edward had made for Bella, full of cheesy love songs. Then again, he seemed too sophisticated for that.

Her mother had already left for the day, off to the Port Angeles hospital for work. She had originally applied at the Forks hospital, but Port Angeles desperately needed a surgeon specialist and offered a higher pay. Apparently it was enough to make up for the extra gas, and then some.

Opening the fridge, Adelaide smiled at the plate covered with saran wrap. There was a note on top of it with a heart, and underneath the covering was french toast and hashbrowns. Ever since Adelaide could remember, her mother had made her breakfast on Monday mornings. She tried on other days too, but Mondays were the forsure days.

Adelaide warmed up the plate in the microwave, poured maple syrup over it all, and dug in. She ate fast, considering she needed to be at school in fifteen minutes. Plus, she wanted to at least listen to one song on the CD before she got there. Placing the plate in the sink, she shrugged on her jean jacket, slung her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her keys from the railing and left the house in her small SUV.

The CD contained classical music, something that wasn't Adelaide's forte. However, she felt as though this were something she could listen to to calm down, or fall asleep. It was pleasant, and she couldn't recall hearing it before. Then again, that wasn't saying much since she wasn't a classical music type person.

To her surprise, she found herself humming the tune as she walked into school. She had noticed a few shiny new cars in the parking lot, and wondered if they belonged to the new kids. It would make sense, since she hadn't seen the cars before and their dad was a doctor.

Her mind was consumed with Edward, however, so she didn't waste much time on thinking about the new kids. Finding out more about Edward would mean finding out more about Bella, so it wasn't alarming that she was so consumed with wanting to know more about him.

And yeah, maybe her obsession also stemmed from never having a boyfriend before and the long dead Edward being insanely attractive. Plus, he probably dated her great grandmother. Maybe he was her first boyfriend and that was why she had kept the box but had it hidden away. Perhaps they had ended badly, a dramatic story; perhaps they had simply grown apart, a platonic ending.

The possibilities were endless.

All of her morning classes passed in a blur of her obsessing over Edward and Bella. Before she knew it, it was lunchtime and Tamara was talking her ear off about their Earth and Space assignment. Adelaide hmm'ed and nodded her head at the right times, but her thoughts were a million miles away.

"Oh my god, shes so fucking gorgeous," Tamara gasped, slapping a hand against Adelaide's shoulder.

"Who?" Adelaide asked, sufficiently out of her thoughts for now.

"The new girl, Rosalie Hale." Tamara motioned towards the far left of the cafeteria. Adelaide swore she could see actual heart eyes in Tamara's stare.

Adelaide squinted, her eyes landing on a gorgeous blonde sitting next a large mountain of a man. They looked uninterested as they spoke to each other, and neither of them paid any mind to the surrounding people.

"I had her in my first hour," Tamara quite literally sighed, causing Adelaide to giggle. "But I think she's dating her brother, Emmett."  
"Her what now?" Adelaide did a double take, glancing between the two new kids.

"Oh, jeez, not like that," Tamara swatted at Adelaide. "They're adopted, so although it's weird it's legal. But honestly, she could step on my throat and I would be okay with it."

Adelaide gave Tamara a side look. "Interesting."

The two of them went through the lunch line, Adelaide grabbing a sandwich while Tamara prattled on about how gorgeous Rosalie was. She was about halfway through explain her plot to steal her from her boyfriend when a pale arm shot out in front of Adelaide to grab an orange.

"Sorry," Adelaide looked up to see a small, dark haired girl standing in front of her. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"You're good.." Adelaide trailed off when she saw her eyes. They were the same as Edward's.

The girl blinked slowly, and held her hand out. "I'm Alice. Alice Cullen."

"Adelaide." She held her hand out and shook Alice's hand, which was ice cold as though she let in sit in the snow for awhile.

Images blurred through her mind, whizzing by so fast that Adelaide had to let go of the hand and hang onto her tray. She didn't want to have an episode like she did at La Push. Alice seemed to have a lot of history, and Adelaide knew she would have to think back on what she had seen when the pixie girl had touched her skin.

"You good?" Tamara asked, probably freaking out over how Adelaide suddenly spaced out.

"I'm fine." Adelaide brushed it off, moving along in the line. Alice followed both of them closely, and Adelaide could feel her eyes burning a hole in her back.

Alice seemed to have wandered off by the time the two had gotten to her table. That was fine with Adelaide, as she needed to process what she had seen when she touched Alice's hand. Thankfully, they sat with Tamara's friends who were quickly let in on her plan to steal away Rosalie Hale from her boyfriend. Adelaide was left to her own thoughts, meaning she could pop in her earbuds and replay the scene Alice had laid in her head.

It was like trying to recall a movie you had just seen for the first time. Some things were blurry while others stood out crystal clear. One of the things that stood out crystal clear also left her sitting frozen in her seat.

The memory was set in a lavish house, decorated with candles and streamers. Alice watched as Bella struggled with opening a card, ending up with a paper cut. Suddenly, a blonde wavy haired boy snapped his head towards Bella, and lunged. Emmett and an older, icy blonde man held him back while Alice hurried over to his side and whispered reassurances. Alice glanced at Bella, and saw her in a pile of broken glass with a large gash in her upper arm dripping blood.

Adelaide came back to the present, hands shaking and breathing shallow. No one at her table noticed, but when Adelaide jerked her head towards the table Alice sat at, she saw all three of the inhabitants staring at her intently. To her bewilderment, the wavy blonde from the memory slid into the spot next to Alice. She watched as Alice's mouth moved ever so slightly, causing the boy next to her to fix his gaze on Adelaide as well.

What were they?

The four, nearly at the same time, shifted their gaze towards the entrance of the cafeteria. Adelaide followed their gaze and felt her heart drop somewhere near her feet. Entering the fast moving room was the same man she had seen in the picture with Bella. Only he was more breathtaking in person.

And so very _alive_.

 _ **I love the interest everyone has taken so far! I picture this story to have a fairly fast pace, for reasons that will show themselves. but anyways, she's seen the Cullen's and at least met Alice! wonder how they'll all react.. lol. let me know your thoughts in a review!**_

 _ **madcraftmom: thank you!**_

 _ **avidreaderone: thank you so much! it will be explained more, especially after meeting the Cullens. bella and jake will be explained later on as well!**_

 _ **.3: thank you! I haven't really seen this done before so I figured I would try it out. its a concept that's always intrigued me lol.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Adelaide played sick the rest of that school day. She kept it up on Tuesday, and that was how she found herself staring at the contents of the box left underneath the floorboards; which somehow contained multiple pictures of Edward. How was that even possible? He should be dead.

She spent the afternoon rearranging her room, and was glad she did so because she realized one of her boxes must have made its way upstairs. That was where her mom put the "overflow" boxes that she didn't want to deal with right away. With how busy her mom had been, it was no surprise that she had put one of Addi's boxes upstairs. And with how absentminded her mom could be, it was no surprise that she had the box tucked away underneath a rather large, heavy box.

"Come on, mom," Adelaide grumbled, trying her hardest to wedge the box out from its spot.

With one final tug, the boxes came tumbling down, sending Adelaide falling onto the floor. As she and the boxes landed, she heard a loud crack, and felt a jagged edge stab harshly into her back, followed by the warm sticky sensation of blood wetting her shirt.

She let out a string of curses that would have made her grandmother faint, and maneuvered herself up. Looking down at the floor, she could see that the weight of her and the boxes had caused the old wood to break, revealing the contents underneath. This time, instead of a box, it was an old journal, weathered by age. It looked to have at one point been a nice, expensive black leather locked book, but due to the time it had spent there now wouldn't even be taken in by Goodwill.

"Do I need to search every floorboard in this house?" Adelaide shouted, feeling her annoyance rise.

Quickly grabbing the book to avoid spiders, she placed the book on top of the box she was taking back to her room; and put the other boxes back in their place. She didn't want her mom to walk into a mess when she came to check out the broken floorboard. It was already going to be bad enough for her to witness the hole in the floor.

Carefully, Adelaide made her way back to her room and set down the book and box. Rummaging through her dresser drawer, she found Advil and took four for the throbbing pain her back was starting to cause. Taking a fresh shirt and gray lounge pants, she went straight to the bathroom to check out her awesome wound she got from the floor. Then, it would be straight to the journal.

Examining her back in the mirror, she could tell that most likely, she would need stitches. And a tetanus shot, no doubt. It looked to be fairly deep, and already had some deep purple bruising set in. She would have to have her mother look when she got home and make the final judgement on whether she should go to Forks general or not. For now, she wrapped white bandages around her waist the best she could.

She exchanged her dirty clothes for the new ones, and made her way to her room where she laid on her stomach with the book and wire cutter in hand. Although the lock was old and rusted, she wanted to make sure she had everything she needed before settling in to read whatever the journal contained. Considering she didn't get any glimpse of someone putting the journal in the floor, she could guess that Bella was the one who hid it.

Ironic really, that both her and Edward would hide something in the floorboards.

Cutting the rusty lock off, Adelaide opened the book to the first page that was filled with a scrawled, slanted writing; flipping through the rest of the journal briefly she could see that the entire book was that way. On the very last page, a pressed violet wildflower floated out, and she noticed on the back cover the words ' _from the meadow_ ' was written.

Setting the flower aside, Adelaide began reading the first page.

 _Perhaps I'm writing this now because I now look as I did in my nightmare, old, wrinkles where there once was firm smooth skin, wispy grey hair where there once was chocolate brown. The only thing that has stayed the same since my time with them is my eyes, and of course, my wretched blood._

 _Perhaps I'm writing it down because it's been so long since I've spoken about them, and it feels good to do so. It's almost as though I'm flexing a sore muscle, stretching it out so it's nice and taught and starting to burn; within the pain of course, comes the slow feeling of relief._

 _I think I may have finally found my relief now, in my eighty two years of age._

 _This isn't the first time I've written about them, of course not. Well, I suppose the times I've written of them before have only been pleading letters, angry letters, sad letters. There hasn't really ever been a recording of my time with them. Only my feelings about how they left. So much of my life before and after them are blurry; maybe this is how they view human memories. The memories with them are some of the most crystal clear in my collection; others involve time with Jake and the pack, a few of Charlie and Renee._

 _My time with them really started with Biology class, truly, how mundane is that? The most spectacular time of my life started in a simple Biology class, with a course I had already done in Phoenix no less! In better times I have started to laugh over that fact._

Adelaide went on reading several paragraphs, detailing Isabella's time with the Cullen family, starting with Biology class; Edward leaving, coming back, his mood swings, saving her from being crushed by a van, him ignoring her questions. It wasn't until after the Port Angeles entry that the storytelling slowed and Isabella seemed ready to answer Adelaide's biggest question- how the hell was Edward able to do all these superhuman acts?

 _I had for the most part realized myself what he was- after all, Jake had inadvertently told me himself without realizing the legends were all true. When the words came from my lips and Edward confirmed it to be true, I wasn't terrified. As the pack liked saying, I was good with weird. I like to think that even in my old age i still am._

 _Edward and his family, they were a coven of vampires._

Adelaide felt her heart drop to her stomach and reread the passage several times. It wasn't that the fact was unbelievable to her; after all she knew about the wolves and she herself had an abnormal gift. It was the fact that they had came _back_.

That was what terrified her. How could she protect herself?

 _They moved around to new places every few years. And, unlike traditional vampires, they didn't drink human blood. Instead, their inside joke was that they were vegetarians, because they fed on animal blood. Comforting, except my blood was Edward's personal brand of heroin. But somehow, he managed to control himself around my blood during the time we were together._

 _Unlike traditional vampires, they could go out in the daytime, and they didn't sleep. Ever. If they went out in sunlight, they wouldn't burn but instead, sparkle. A brilliant, shining light that despite my greatest attempts, I have never been able to recreate. Perhaps it's best I didn't, who knows how I would have taken it._

 _The Cullen coven, as I knew them, consisted of Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Cullen, and of course, Edward Cullen. In their human life, Esme Platt, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty, Mary Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, and Edward Anthony Mason._

 _They truly were a family, aside from the differences they all had from usual family dynamics. You know, the part of them being a vampire. Esme was the mom I never had. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and even Rosalie the siblings I never had. Carlisle, an amazing father figure, in addition to my own father Charlie. And Edward.._

 _Edward._

Adelaide stopped there, hearing footsteps on the stairs. Shoving the journal under her covers and quickly hurrying to the door, she opened it to her mother's surprised face.

"Feeling better?" Her mom asked, shrugging off her jacket.

"Well, not sick anymore," Adelaide bit her lip, and motioned towards her back. "I went upstairs to get one of my boxes, and fell through the floor."  
"What?" Her mother asked, now looking at her in alarm. She examined the wound, and tsked. "Adelaide, you still have splinters. You should have went straight to the ER."

"I didn't think it was that bad." Adelaide shrugged, and then regretted it as a shock of pain went through her body.

"Let's go," Turning around, her mom put her jacket back on. "Get a sweater, we're going to Forks General."

Adelaide tugged on a black sweatshirt and followed her mom out to the car. The entire way to the hospital she was treated to a rather long lecture from her mother about being safe, accompanied by her mother almost running a stop sign. Ironic.

They spent at least half an hour in the waiting room, during which Adelaide read a few Buzzfeed articles and her mother flipped through magazines while grumbling about how she should have gone in earlier.

"Adelaide?"

Adelaide stood up, and her mother followed. An overly smiley nurse showed them to a room, where she proceeded to take Addi's vitals.

"You'll be seeing Doctor Cullen today." The nurse said with yet another megawatt smile, not noticing how Adelaide's heart seemed to leap into her throat.

Cullen.. She was about to meet Carlisle Cullen. The vampire.

 _ **hey all, hope you liked this chapter! It came out later than expected but hopefully it was worth it! I love all the support ive recieved so far! Let me know what you all think of this one.**_

 _ **thank you for all the reviews!**_

 _ **-theflyinggraysons**_


End file.
